


楚琮第三章

by gdsukbba



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	楚琮第三章

威尔正有此意，听罢便放弃蹂躏楚琮被操得嫣红的嘴，分身从嘴里退出，扯出几根缠绵的银丝。木村握住楚琮的腰，让他从原先跪伏在地上的姿势变成含着肉棒坐在木村怀里，对着威尔张开双腿。肉棒顶着楚琮到达前所未有的深度，“啊～”之前楚琮的嘴一直被肉棒塞得满满当当，现在暂时闲下来合不拢的嘴便泻出一声又一声尾音上扬，媚态十足的娇喘。

“不，不要。太大了，会坏掉的……”楚琮听到他们打算玩双龙，拼命扭着头，用泛着水光眼角发红的眼睛哀求地看着木村。木村盯着楚琮红肿被操破了皮的嘴唇，看着他分身高高翘起，却因为根部的铁环不得解放，铃口渗出淫液。乌黑的发丝黏在他额头上，此刻淫欲缠身的他身上透着淡淡的粉色。还有修长脖颈，凸起的好看喉结。木村低头猛兽一般叼住了楚琮的喉结，留下一圈圈齿痕。此刻的楚琮身上哪还有半点昔日高不可攀的清冷模样，让人只想狠狠凌虐他，让他白皙的皮肤布满红痕，用种子灌溉他两个小洞，把自己的精液涂满他全身。“放心，你的小骚穴胃口大着呢。”说罢，木村拍拍楚琮的脸，把他又往下按了按，托起楚琮的腿大大分开成M型。

从威尔的角度来看，楚琮红肿的小穴吞吐着木村紫黑色的肉棒，木村的耻毛被楚琮肠壁分泌的淫水打湿成一缕一缕，看这架式，木村还想把两颗睾丸一并塞入这不知餍足的骚穴。威尔伸出三根手指，探向二人结合的部位，说来奇怪，楚琮的穴肉明明紧紧裹着木村的肉棒，威尔三个手指挤进来，它又训练有素地放松，贪婪又急不可耐地想把三根手指全部吃进去。可就算下面的小嘴无比配合，三根手指要想挤进被肉棒占的满满当当的肉穴还是有些勉强。威尔手上用劲，拉扯着穴口，把菊穴掰开，露出里面嫣红瑟缩的肠壁。

“求您…不要，啊啊啊啊会坏掉的啊啊啊，我真的吃不下了，啊啊啊啊疼。”楚琮忍不住了，大声地求饶，可是求饶并没有换来两人的仁慈，威尔反而更加兴奋地拉扯着穴口，直到穴口裂出血丝。威尔看穴口被扩张的可以，也拄着分身抵在穴口，不顾楚琮一声又一声的求饶，猛地冲刺了进去。

“啊啊啊！”

楚琮之前不是没有被调教过双龙，甚至有阵一个变态偏爱拳交，他就被训练地能吞进一个成年人的手臂。可是最近楚琮禁欲很久，小穴恢复了紧致，吞进去木村的肉棒都稍显困难，更何况同时伺候两个尺寸本来就大的外国人。他的下身疼得麻木，双腿无力地挂在威尔肩上。感觉夹着自己的两个禽兽用不同频率疯狂顶弄着出血的肠壁，他觉得自己肠子快被顶烂了，胃里一阵阵恶心，消瘦的小腹被两根狰狞的肉棒撑出丑陋的模样。两人变换着角度，从不同方向攻城略地，撞得楚琮神志不清。

“啊啊啊，求您慢一点，我受不了了”

“不要，不要顶那里”

楚琮一声声地哀求着，却只能换来两个变态更加蓬勃的兽欲。于是他咬住嘴唇，不肯再发出一点声音。他的沉默招来了两个变态的不满，木村伸手在楚琮泥泞的交合处抹了一把，强制捏开楚琮的嘴，捉住他柔软的舌玩弄着，楚琮反射性干呕，让下身失去弹性的穴道又努力紧了紧。“尝尝你的水儿，叫出来，不许不说话，不然再往你下面插一根手指进去！”木村威胁道。

对于木村和威尔两个来说，他们现在操弄的人儿比以往他们尝过的都要好。楚琮身材很好，是中国人特有的劲瘦身材，还有他极窄的腰身，能被一手揽过来。虽然人傲了点，但是身后的穴却知情知趣，玩得很开。就比如说现在，温润的肠壁乖巧地伺候着两根肉棒，括约肌被撑的有些失去弹性，但因为两个人的物件儿都在里面，反而很是享受—如果再有弹性的话就太紧，箍着他们生疼。若不是楚琮现在疼得快要晕过去，他们真想试试拳交的滋味。不过不着急，这才是第一发。到时候还要把这小美人吊起来好生调教一顿呢。他们这样想着，巨物又胀大了几分，逼得楚琮又是一阵痛苦的呻吟。

木村解开楚琮分身根部的铁环，撸动着楚琮因为痛苦而萎靡下去的玉茎。楚琮分身被调教得十分敏感，再加上木村技术极好，没几下就让小楚琮重新硬挺起来，昂扬待射。木村坏心眼儿地堵住他的顶端，让楚琮从快感巅峰又重新跌落至痛苦的深渊。

“说，我们操你操得爽不爽，顶得你想不想射？”

“爽，你们操得我好爽，好深，好大。求您，求您让我射～”此刻楚琮什么也想不了了，他彻底被欲望吞没，于是像一个老道的男妓一样开始淫词艳语地浪叫。

“那你说是我的大，还是威尔的大？”

“都…都大”

“嗯？”两人都对这答案不满意，一个狠狠掐了一下楚琮分身，另一个把楚琮的乳头啃破了皮。

“木村先生的，啊啊啊啊好粗，把我的骚穴撑裂了。威…威尔先生的，好长，每次都能顶到我的花心，啊！求你们狠狠得操我，我想吃你们的精液，把精液都给我～”楚琮一旦抛弃了自己的羞耻心，他就是整个M国最会叫床，最会伺候人的男妓。木村对回答还挺满意，便施恩让楚琮释放了。他按住楚琮的头，让楚琮的精液全射在了他自己的脸上。楚琮脸上全是他自己的白浊，几滴精液挂在他长长的眼睫上。两人也就不再墨迹，纷纷又抽动了百十来下，全射在了楚琮贪吃的后穴里。二人抽出了分身，那失去弹性的小穴无法合拢，精液夹着血丝从那抽搐的小穴流了出来，露出嫣红的肠壁。


End file.
